


Not the Plan

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Hilarious, Identity Reveal, accidental reveal, messing with alya and nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: "We should just mess with them.""No way, Alya will not leave us alone if we do that.""Come on, Marinette. Please?""Adrien, no.""Adrien, yes."





	Not the Plan

"So..."

"So."

"This was so not the ideal reveal I had in mind."

"We're just so in sync, m'lady. Of course we'd think of the same place to destransform."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette just poked his shoulder. "Technically, I was there first, kitty. So by definition, _you_ followed _me._ "

Chuckling, Adrien leaned back on his hands, his legs dangling from the edge of a random building. They were high even that no one would be able to see them, which made having this conversation with his partner in crime all the more possible. "Tomato, _tomahto_ , bugaboo."

The akuma attack earlier that day was one of the longest battles they had to deal with. So of course, when it was all over, they had only a couple of minutes to find somewhere to detransform. And _of course_ they both had decided to find the first closest, most secluded alley to do just that. The were already in their civilian form by the time they realized they weren't alone.

And _oh boy,_ was it a roller-coaster ride from there.

  
  


_Marinette was, surprisingly, the first one to recover from the shock and shook her head in exasperation. Today was not one of her best days and to have an accidental reveal was certainly not at the top of her to-do list of the day. So of course, on the day she felt like all luck had abandoned her, Chat Noir had to be exposed to her civilian identity. It was only when she was going to make a comment that it dawned onto her who exactly she was staring at. It took everything in her to not completely melt right then and there._   


  
_Adrien on the other hand, was still processing what exactly was happening. He opened his mouth, closing it a few times, before shutting it completely. He was absolutely and positively baffled with what he saw. Sure, he was joking about revealing their identities the day before, but he was not prepared for it to actually happen. His ideal reveal would have been much more romatic - maybe a dinner out by the river? - but definitely not this. Not this accidental reveal next to a dumpster in a shady looking alley. Running his fingers through his hair, Adrien had smiled meekly at his partner, only to freeze when he realized just exactly who was his partner. He always knew he was dense when it came to some things but this? He was flustered because how could he not have known that his lady was his classmate? How could he not know that she was his friend._   
  
_It was only when the little kwami of destruction couldn't take the tension anymore that got everyone moving again._

  
  
"Adrien, honestly though. How come you never really act like Chat normally? I mean, you're usually so polite and hardly make any pun jokes."  
  
The boy and question simple shrugged, his gaze fixed at something in front of him. "Take a guess, m'lady. I'm the only son of a famous fashion designer. There's expectation and I literally have no say on what I want to do during the day. I can't afford to step out of line - father uses the threat of making me homeschooled again to get me to do what he wants."  
  
Taking aback by the confession, Marinette stared at her partner with wide eyes. She knew Adrien was lonely and that his dad wasn't the father of the year, but she didn't know it ran this deep. It suddenly made everything that much clearer. Why Chat was so reckless, why he always seemed to be out even on non-patrol days, and why he always seemed so sad whenever they had to part.  
  
"In all honesty, I don't know exactly how to be myself. Being Chat gives me that freedom to explore, you know?" He grimaced and glanced quickly at the girl sitting next to him. "But at the end of the day, I have to go back to being perfect, reserved son of Gabriel Agreste." He said the last part so bitterly, his gaze once again landing on something in front of him.  
  
Marinette was silent. She had no idea what to do with this new information, but one thing was for sure - she wasn't going to let her partner suffer all alone. Straightening up, she ruffled the blonde's hair. "Well, now that this ridiculous identity thing is over, you don't have to worry about being someone you're not around me."  
  
Surprised, Adrien turned to face the bluenette, his eyebrows raised. He was certain that if his lady found out how absolutely pathetic his actual life was, she'd want to stay away from him. Afterall, he wasn't really this confident and dorky guy as Adrien. So hearing her say this, his shoulder slumped with relief. "You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
Smiling, Marinette scratched just under his chin, as one would do with an actual cat. "I can't have my kitty sulking all day." Acting like this, acting like Ladybug around Adrien, was coming much more easily than she was expecting. And she realized, with Adrien grinning so widely, that he was afraid she'd treat him differently now that she knew who was behind the mask.  
  
As if following her train of thought, Adrien asked the one question she was dreading. "You know, I was a little worried when I found out it was you. You always seemed a little, I don't know, timid around me? Why were you?"  
  
"Uh, about that. I'll tell you that later. Now, how do you want to go about this at school? Because Alya will very much notice if I start acting differently around you at school." Marinette was so not ready to explain to her partner why she always made a fool of herself around him.  
  
"You're not going to act like the way you use to, right?"  
  
Her heart squeezed at the sight of how vulnerable Adrien seemed when he asked that question. But before she could tell him how much she was not going to act like that, he continued.  
  
"Because I'm sorry, bugaboo, but now that I know it's you, I'm not going to sit back and keep all these puns to myself. Do you know how hard it is to keep quiet when I come up with an amazing one?" He gripped on Marinette's arm, dramatically pouting as he stared at her. "No one understands the way you do."  
  
Sighing, all she could do was roll her eyes at how absolutely adorable he was acting. "No, minou, we're not going to act like nothing happened. I'm just saying that we need a cover story."  
  
"Can't we just tell the truth? That I found out just how incredible of a person you are? Nino's already heard it enough times, it won't be a surprise."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nodding his head, it was only then that Adrien understood what exactly he said. He turned away, his ears feeling very warm. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, although he doesn't regret it. He always thought Marinette was great, she always seemed so understanding and her love for her friend just had him enthralled. So finding out she was indeed his super heroine partner - it was like icing on the cake. "Uh, yeah. You're amazing, Marinette."  
  
"Are you _blushing_ , kitty?"  
  
"Blushing? What ever do you mean, m'lady."  
  
Chuckling, Marinette turned away, hoping that the boy next to her wouldn't see just how flushed her face was. Adrien Agreste, the boy of her dreams, just admitted to thinking she was amazing. And she felt proud of herself for not becoming a goopy lump of happiness right then. "Well, I happen to think you're amazing. Miraculous, even."  
  
They continue their playful banter, all tension slipping away from them because finally, finally, they were able to be completely true each other without any fear. And when it was time to say their goodbyes, they had forgotten just one little thing.  
  
  
-  
  
"You excited for today, Marinette?"  
  
"Yup! I can't believe I was in the same class as Chat and never knew."  
  
The bluenette turned her eyes towards her kwami and squinted. "But now I know why I don't see you in my purse sometimes. You hang out with Plagg, huh?"  
  
The little creature shrugged her shoulder and gave her owner a smile. "What can I say? I miss the cheese-eating thing."  
  
Marinette threw her head back as she laughed, having finished getting ready. She was about to say something on the matter when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Mari, can I come in? I kinda have something in my hand and I don't know how much longer I can continue to hold it."  
  
Shaking off the shock, Marinette quickly opened her door, only to be gulfed in a big and tight hug.  
  
"Adrien!"  
  
The boy pulled back, a grin spreading across his lips. "My arms were so heavy, the only way to relief them was to wrap them around you." He ended his statement with a wink and took the girl's hand. "Ready for school?"  
  
Blinking, Marinette had no idea how to respond at first. Was she surprised? Yes, but was it unexpected? Absolutely. But she did say she wanted him to act like himself around her, so she straightened up her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Such a dork, but yeah. Let's go!"  
  
The two walked out of the home, both waving their goodbyes as they past Marinette's parents. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, both just very happy with how natural everything felt.  
  
  
-  
  
  
When Alya walked into class today, she was excited with this awesome plan she had in mind. She had the perfect way to get Adrien to realize how amazing her best friend is and that he most definitely was falling for her. After all, her best friend wasn't going to get anywhere unless she did something. Alya was expecting a normal day, just one where her and Marinette would come up with these crazy plans to get Adrien to realize his feelings for the bluenette.  
  
What Alya was not expecting was walking into the locker room and seeing how Adrien had his arms wrapped around Marinette's shoulder, with the girl having her hands on his arm. And Marinette was smirking. What surprised Alya even more was exactly what she was hearing.  
  
"Adrien, a little breathing room wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Never, princess. You're stuck with this guy, forever and always."  
  
"As much as I love the idea of that, _I need to get my things_."  
  
Alya's jaw dropped, her eyes wide as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Marinette talking, acting, and even smirking at Adrien? She wasn't even blushing at their close proximity, which was mindblowing to Alya within itself. "What's going on?" She whispered, not exactly sure if she wants to disturb her two friends.

"We have no idea. They've been like this all morning."

Turning her head, Alya noticed how Nino was just as wide eyed as she was. Taking a look around, she realized that most of her classmates were also just standing around and staring at the bizarre scene.

"All morning?"

Nino nodded, further confusing the auburn haired girl. Something clearly happened between her best friend and her crush, but Alya decided to just quietly gather her things and walk away. But what she heard made her come back with full force.

"Adrien, I'm gonna trip if you don't let go."

"Aw, you're gonna fall for me again, buganette?"

"This is not the plan!"

"Okay, that's it." Alya stood in front of the two, her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing. "What exactly happened between you two?"

**Author's Note:**

> dude, the mari's and adrien's ig are cute af. he still most def kept the lucky charm ;)


End file.
